Known document viewing and management systems involving thumbnail image viewing displaying multiple pages of one or more documents in a user interface display image, are typically not user friendly and lack ease of use. Thumbnail Views provide the ability for a Document Management System (DMS) to present a set of documents as an array of small images, providing a means for a user of the system to visually identify documents and manipulate them in relation to each other. Known thumbnail image viewing systems fail to provide user friendly easy access and simplified workflow of operation and fail to provide comprehensive viewing functions. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.